N female X Shadow Triad
by Sgt. Joe
Summary: N is a female and gets into a bit of a romantic situation with the Shadow Triad.


N was a beautiful teenage girl. She often wore a cap, but that didn't hide her cute features; soft, round cheeks, cherry red  
lips. She had the most dazzling eyes and wild but fiery green hair, that was often tied back but was sometimes allowed to  
hang forwards across her perky, D-cup breasts. She was 16 when she had begun her Pokemon journey. N had born to Ghetsis years  
before the events of Pokemon Black and White, back when Team Plasma were nothing by an idea in her father's mind. Her father  
had always loved her and treated her well as a child, but he had also subjected her to some rather perverse behaviour. The  
moment that she had became legal he had forced various Pokemon to breed with her in one of his more dynamic experiments. Of  
course, it was impossible to breed a human and a Pokemon together, but whilst that Darmanitan had been upon her it had had  
the time of its life. And although N had never wanted to lose her precious virginity to a Pokemon, she had to admit that that  
Blazing Pokemon sure could rut like a boar.

Since her father had founded Team Plasma he had been away for long periods of time, leaving N to lounge around the castle by  
herself a lot of the time. She had her two female friends from the introduction movie to the games, but she could never  
remember their names. And often they were absent from the castle as well. This left N to herself, sitting in her room and  
watching her train set endlessly go round and round the grid. It as depressing, but N remained child-like all of her life,  
always finding humour and joy in that train set. She also had other toys in her nursery, but none compared to that train set.  
It reminded her of the time that she went to Kanto from Johto many years ago, traveling by rail. It was an invigorating  
experience and one that she would like to relive. That was back when her father cared about her and made time for her, before  
Ghetsis became a Pokemon sex enthusiast. Now he just wanted to go and fuck with Pokemon and people (in two very different  
ways) and it depressed N. Part of her wanted to make her daddy proud by joining Team Plasma, but the other part of her just  
wanted him back to his old self.

Team Plasma were eco-heads, who got off on molesting Pokemon for fun. They liked nothing more than to imprison Pokemon and  
rape them. They pretended that they cared about Pokemon, but in actuality they just wanted to penetrate them. And N knew  
this. Of course, being a female member of Team Plasma was different to being a male member. The Team Plasma moral code of  
bringing Pokemon and humans closer together went as thus: male members would have sex with female Pokemon; and female members  
would allow male Pokemon to satisfy their urges. N wasn't sure if she wanted to whore herself out to Pokemon. The idea of  
getting mounted by a Zebstrika was scary, especially as that thing was hung like a horse.

She snapped out of her thoughts to go and make some food. The castle all looked fairly similar, and as her room was on the  
third floor, she had to go all the way down to the first floor to find the kitchen. She wondered why her father had built his  
castle of sexual repression right near the Pokemon League; it was as if Ghetsis wanted to invite the best trainers in the  
land to come and kick his ass. The thought made N's skin crawl; if trainers turned up, would they try and attack her? She  
squealed a little, feeling nervous. The moment she had her food she'd return to her room! There she would be safe from harm.  
She continued quickly through the hallways, passing door after door. A scientist walked by and winked at her, causing N to  
let out a little exclamation of fear. She always got nervous when pervy men looked at her like that. It wasn't her fault that  
she had the perfect body and boobs. She hurried into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

She expected to be alone, but she noticed in front of her that one of the Shadow Triad was present, his head in a cupboard  
looking for snacks. Someone once suggested that the Shadow Triad were alter-egos of the Gym Leaders of Striaton City, Chili,  
Cilan and Cress, although this didn't make much sense at all to N. It was far more likely that they were just three  
mysterious beings working for her father. They were quite ghostly, able to appear at will. N was fearful of them, but she  
nodded to the one that was present all the same.

''Hello there...'' she said, striking up the first conversation. The Shadow turned to her, his face contorted like a dark  
reaver. He hid his face mostly behind a hood, and poor N had to look away just to avoid sweating with fear. ''I just came for  
some Leftovers,'' N added, opening the nearest cupboard. She decided that she would just come back later on. ''Woops...looks  
like there's no Leftovers in here. I'll come back later...'' she said, turning back towards the door and attempting to leave.  
Unfortunately, she found that the door was blocked on the other side. She let out a little moan and turned back to the  
Shadow. He was no longer there!

''...Please...don't do this...'' the girl stuttered. ''Just...show yourself...''

With that, all three members of the Shadow Triad appeared around her. As she could only walk in four directions and the  
Shadow Triad were blocking her movement from the left, bottom and right, she could only move up, further into the kitchen and  
ultimately a dead-end. She bit her bottom lip and folded her arms beneath her chest.

''Can I please get by?'' N asked.

''No...'' one of the Shadow Triad said. ''We are the Shadow Triad! We serve Ghetsis!''

''And as you serve my father,'' N said, ''could you please allow me, his daughter, to leave?''

''No...'' the second Shadow said. ''But we are serving Ghetsis as we speak...''

N let out a gasp. ''What do you mean?'' she cried. She suddenly felt one of the powerful Triad take a firm grip around her  
wrist, throwing her arms around her back and forcing her down onto her knees.

''Ghetsis has given us an order...'' they explained. ''You are to finally experience fucking with another human. And not just  
one, but all three of us!''

''NO!'' N shrieked. ''Please! Anything but that!''

Her eyes widened as the Shadow before her moved a hand across his waist, revealing an almost ethereal mega-dick. It was wispy  
black in colour and it radiated lustful energy! N struggled and puckered her lips, but it wasn't long before he'd forced his  
meaty schlong down her throat, face-fucking her. As the first Shadow raped her mouth, the other two took their next  
positions. The second grabbed her arms behind her back and held them firmly together, to prevent N from struggling. The third  
removed N's cap and began to flay her wild hair all over the place. Tears began streaming down N's face as she took more and  
more of the harsh length down her throat, sickly, dark precome oozing down her gullet.

It wasn't long before the two that were not being satisfied began to grow impatient. Moreover, N was being slapped every now  
and then, and further pain was promised to be inflicted upon her unless she got more into her work. And so her hands were  
forced out to the sides to wank off the other two Shadows, whilst she continued to deep-throat the first one. She finally  
found the strength to open her eyes, and through her wild hair she looked up to see the Shadow thrusting into her mouth with  
utter hunger in his eyes.

''You were always the hot little daughter of Ghetsis,'' the Shadow said. ''You may not want this, but holy shit you're good  
at it!'' He continued to drive his veiny member down her throat, and was amazed when N used a free hand to pump his throbbing  
shaft, using both her slippery tongue and her tender lips in time with her tight fist to work his meat. N had him coming  
moments later, and he shot a thick helping of spunk down her throat, which she devoured hungrily. He tasted even better than  
a Pokemon! As she slurped around his deflating cock, she felt herself being lifted, and soon she was bent over the gas stove.  
A Shadow Triad member was behind her, his crotch growing hard against her tight ass, and his hands around her front groping  
and squeezing at her tits. He lifted her top and used his teeth to bite through her bra hooks, allowing him to pull her bra  
away and play with her womanly assets. Meanwhile, N was fumbling with her belt, now craving the idea of letting one of these  
mysterious, unexplained characters from the game fuck her senseless. Her jeans slipped down to her ankles. Her silky pink  
panties were next, allowing all three members of the Shadow Triad to gaze upon her naked sex. She was already moist down  
there, and instinctively she used her hands to widen both of her holes. This caused the Shadow Triad to laugh, and before she  
knew what was happening she was being screwed against the kitchen appliances, N's tits pushed up against the saucepans. They  
squeezed and probed her nipples, biting viciously into her neck.

''Uhg...Shadow Triad!'' N screamed. ''I love being a girl! Please, pump me full of your cream!''

The Shadow Triad showed no mercy. She was thrown up against the wall and lifted, sitting on a massive dick whilst another  
wiggled its way into her asshole. She had another stuffed down her throat, and her hands darted out in all directions, using  
whatever energy she had to clumsily beat off whatever she could find, squeezing balls and pumping shafts. She kissed one of  
the Triad passionately at one point, exchanging saliva, but she never knew which one; they were all lacking anything as  
colourful as a personality. She'd never been taken up the ass before, but she found the Shadow Triad to be a good fit, and  
when she had two, even three cocks deep inside her, she could barely breath through the pleasure. They tore bloody gashes  
into N's back as they raped her with their masculine members, and all N could do was yelp and squeal like a bitch, bathing in  
come as they all climaxed, shooting their bubbling, sticky loads over her face. They re-entered her to come deep inside her,  
allowin her muscles to suck every last drop of seed from their bodies. When they were done with her they threw her against  
the wall, naked and humiliated.

''Princess N,'' they said, watching the lashings of copious come dripping down her cheeks and tits, pooling against the  
groove of her slit, just below her small bushel of green pubic hair. ''Ghetsis will never allow you to be free. You are our  
prisoner from now on, and you shall always be our toy to play with. Go back to your room and wait; this game is just  
beginning.''


End file.
